


Raindrops and Moonlight

by widowshulk



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing in the Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 11:51:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5868262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/widowshulk/pseuds/widowshulk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce wakes up in the middle of the night and heads to the kitchen to get a drink when he notices a door open that shouldn't be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raindrops and Moonlight

Bruce rolled over and checked the time; 3:15am. He moaned as he shifted in the bed, trying to get comfortable, but as soon as he managed it, he realised he was parched. Checking the bedside table, he realised he’d forgotten to bring a glass of water with him to bed. He moaned again and pushed himself out of bed. The tower was silent, and he revelled in it. During the day, it was impossible to find this level of serenity here. 

He made his way through the halls in the dark, not seeing any point in turning the lights on until he got to the kitchen. The lights burned his retinas for a brief moment and he scrunched his eyes closed until he felt like it was safe. He poured himself a glass of water and gulped it straight down before filling another one to take back to bed. On his way back through the tower, Bruce noticed the doors to the balcony were opened, and went to investigate.

As he got close to the door, he could hear the sound of heavy rain and he frowned. There couldn’t be anyone out there in the pouring rain, could there? What if someone had broken in? He braced himself and stepped through the door finding the balcony bathed in the most beautiful moonlight. Everything glowed a soft white and the rain just made everything look even more incredible.

Standing looking over the city with her back to him was Natasha; her hair was dripping, so she must have been out here a while.

“You’re home,” he said in a gentle voice, not wanting to startle her.

“I am,” she replied, her voice husky.

He stepped up next to her, putting the glass of water down.

“I thought you weren’t going to be back until tomorrow?” he asked.

“It is tomorrow,” she replied with a grin.

He rested a hand on one of hers and traced his thumb across her fingers. 

“What are you doing out here?” he asked.

“I didn’t want to wake you and the city looks so gorgeous tonight.”

He’d only been looking at her, but when he looked out at the city he saw that she was right. The moonlight made the rain glow and he couldn’t remember a time was the city had been so breath-taking.

She finally turned to face him, smiling as she slowly stroked his face. “Now you’re all wet.”

He stepped closer to her, dropping his forehead onto hers. “I’ll live.”

They stood like that for a few moments before Bruce spoke again. “I’m glad you’re home.”

“Me too,” she whispered, leaning her mouth up to lightly kiss him. 

She made to pull back, but Bruce wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in close, ensuring that all of him got well and truly soaked. He kissed her again, hard this time. She ran her fingers through his hair, surprised at how much softer it was when it was wet. 

When they came up for air, they held each other close, and watched the rain fall.

“We should go in,” Natasha suggested as she realised just how cold the wet rain was.

“Okay,” he said, turning to her.

He lowered his lips to her nose and kissed it gently. When he pulled back, she raised an eyebrow at him.

“It’s all red… like Rudolph. It’s cute,” he said.

“Come on, doc, let’s go get out of these wet clothes,” she said, leading him back inside.


End file.
